


I suppose I'll stay

by Mystery_Down_Here



Series: Love and sickness [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I think I'll.amek it like V's., I'll make one for all the rfa members., I'll make one for saeran and V as well., Saeran's will be a bit bland unless someone wants it to be like lovey dovey.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Down_Here/pseuds/Mystery_Down_Here
Summary: Your feeling a little sick. How will each rfa member react to this?





	1. Not just yet please

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written like this and I don't if I like it. I'll see what I can do, but no promises. They are all going to be short like this as well. If you want to give me advice please do.

_**Jumin**_  
It was warm and soft. The feeling of silk covers and a fluffy comforter blankes covering you eased your eyes open.

The only problem you could find in such a nice morning was the lack of warmth by your side, the itchiness in your eyes, and the fact that your nose was filled to the brim with snot.

**_It seems you have a cold._ **

You look around, the bedroom that you shared with Jumin being a bit more dim than usual as the curtainswere drawn close. You sniff in some of the running snot and sigh as you realize that your throat itches, the area being under the influence of the cold as well.

With your tonsils aching a bit. You try to call out for jumin in a ragged voice.

The door to the bathroom was opened and out came jumin with a bit of messy hair and a facemask. "Yes? You called my dear?" He responded calmly.

You watched him walk towards you with watchful eyes. "Will you be going to work?" You ask with your awful voice.

Jumin looks to his side before coming closer to you and sitting by your bed side. "I was going to depart but, you were awfully warm this morning and once you sneezed on me, I came to a conclusion that you were possibly sick." He said with care.

You internally grimace and heat up more as jumin revealed that you had actually SNEEZED on him in your sleep. Gross.

"I was just going to call driver Kim to come around and take you to the hospital. Though, clearly you're in no shape to move. So I'll call in for a home visit and have them examine you from here." Jumin explained slowly.

You blushed from the care he showed for you and felt bad that you were being a bit of a bother. You coughed and could feel him shift away.

But then you feel his cool hand upon your forehead, brushing your hair back. You look up at him and feel your heart beat as you see jumin's eyes look....worried.

His thumb rubbed your head a little. "You really do feel awfully hot, are you in pain?" He asked.

You shake your head in a "no" motion.

He removes his hand and you begin to miss the coolness of it upon your skin.

"I'll make the phone call quickly and come back. I've already taken the next couple of days off from work, so I'll be home to look over you. I won't leave you alone like this, I promise..." Jumin says deeply.

Your heart swells and you turn away and cover your head.

"Thank you, jumin." you say groggily. Your face feeling hotter than your oncoming fever.

"For you, my princess. This is no challenge for me, I'll ask for a chef to prepare you an easy to consume breakfast. Unless, you're in the mood for something else?" He asks before standing up and taking out his phone.

"No, just soup would be fine..." You respond.

Jumin stares at you before looking away. "Alright then. Please wait for me, I really won't take all that long but.....I'll bring you a glass of water, tell me if you need anything." He pauses before lowering his mask and placing a kiss upon your forehead. "I love you..." He softly says against your skin.

You cover your face under the sheets as you hear him chuckle and walk out if the room to make his phonecalls.


	2. Feed me until I'm well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeeehhhhhh, I can't discertain whether this one is good or not. I kind of cringed lamayo.

**Zen**  
First, was the headache and then the symptoms. There was the feel of sweat on your body and the itching ache of your throat. Along with a running nose.

**_You were sick._ **

You quickly look around for some tissues to help with the snot running close to your lip. Luckily finding some just at your bedside table.

The next thing you looked for was the man that held on to you tightly every night.

"Hyun?" You called out as best as you can through a ragged voice.

The door to your bedroom opens as Zen pops his head in with a face mask on and his morning routine already looking like it was taken care of.

"Good morning -!" He greeted. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

You give a small smile as the smell of food floods the bedroom. "Are you making breakfast?" You ask.

Zen looks behind him and then back, his eyes smiling. "Of course I am! For my darling angel who is plagued by such a harmful and vile cold. I must do everything in my power to rid you of such antibodies."

He chuckles to himself and opens the door a little wider. "I made some nutritiously energy packed soup that I usually ate whenever I had a cold. I'm sure it will clear your cold up in no time!" He exclaimed proudly. "You woke up at a good time as well babe, I was just finishing up the final touches to my 'super-get-well-honey-I-love- you' soup!"

You feel yourself laugh but then begin coughing harshly before sighing from the aching feeling in your lungs.

Zen had quickly rushed out of the room and came back with a glass of water. After handing it to you delicately, he raced out again and returned with a bowl of soup packed with veggietables. It was placed atop of a tray that was gingerly set down onto the bedside table.

Zen sat in a chair next to you and pulled up a medical bag from the floor. He took out a thermometer and some cold patches before clicking a button on the thermometer.

"Here, open your mouth a bit so I can take your temperature." He said as held the activated machine close to your mouth.

You slowly open your mouth and let him place it under your tongue, the both of you waiting for a short moment before the sound of the thermometer beeping signals it being done.

Zen takes it out and reads the numbers before frowning. "Oh my. You have a fever. Your degree is above average, I should've just carried you to the hospital like I tried the first time..." He mumbled.

"You tried to carry me to the hospital?" You asked groggily.

Zen immediately looks up with a small blush. "A -ah no, i-oh gosh. Yeah, I heard you coughing pretty badly this morning and got really worried. Especially when I felt your head, it was like you had a cold sweat and....maybe I over panicked and almost dropped you trying to get you out of the house and to the nearest hospital...." He explained while rubbing the back of his neck.

You smile as you chuckle to yourself. "At least my prince tried!" You complimented.

"P-prince? Oh, haha..." Zen looked to the side shyly. "How can you say such angelic words so calmly. I'm going to end up melting one day by your sweet words." He says smoothly.

You feel your heart beat a bit faster, as your cheeks heat up. You look at Zen and he stares back at you.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through such an ordeal my love. If I could take away your cold I would but, sadly the only thing I can do is stay by your side as you battle through it..." Zen said somberly.

"As long as your with me hyun, I'll be just fine." You respond sweetly.

You watch as Zen's eyes widen and his cheeks become a shade redder. His hand falls atop of his chest as he sits still in silence for a moment before sighing.

"I think I might've died just now...." He lowers his mask and you see his charming smile and eyes filled with love. "You're so lovely and strong. I honestly can't compare anything to you." He compliments before leaning closer and placing a quick kiss against your cheek.

"I'll stay next to you until the end of my life, no, even afterwards I'll be by your side. You're the love of life, and I'll do everything that I can to ease you through your cold." He says with a charming smile.

You feel yourself blush and immediately cover your face with your hands.

You hear Zen laugh to himself before you feel his hand remove one of your own, exposing your reddened cheeks.

"Haha! How can I feed you if you cover your beautiful face my love?" He asks with a smile.

You continue to internally explode while Zen prepares to feed you.

Nothing could be more troublingly comforting than this.

 


	3. Please rely on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly different.

**Yoosung**

It was hazy and you felt delirious. Your head was pounding but your body was warm.

**You felt so sick.**

You heard a voice, it sounded distant. It slowly got louder and louder as you opened your eyes and saw yoosung worriedly holding you in his arms with lightly red eyes. He must've been crying.

"Ah! Are you alright!?" He exclaimed loudly as he held onto you closer. Your head resting on his shoulder.

"I was sooo worried! You scared me so badly when I saw you on the ground!" Yoosung said in a shaky voice.

You hum in reply. "What, happened?" You then ask.

Yoosung adjusts your bodies so that that you lay against his chest while he sits properly.

"I woke up this morning after hearing a thud. It seemed you fell down trying to get some water....." he said as he leaned his head into your shoulder.

"You must have had a bad fever, your forehead and body felt so hot.....if-if you really felt so awful you should've told me. I would have taken care of you in a heartbeat!" Yoosung said caringly.

You apologize somberly as you feel bad for making yoosung cry.

"No, no you don't have to apologize, as long as you're alright that's all that matters to me." Yoosung says as strokes your back.

"It scared me alot but, please, just rely on me a little."he said in a plead. "I can at least take care of you when your sick, I promise I'm capable enough. I'll even skip school today to stay with you. So, please let me help you get better!" Yoosung asked kindly.

You hug him back tightly and thank him.

"Not at all, I just want to be there for the one I love....So please don't worry me like this and let me care for you."

You nod your head and rested in his arm.

Yoosung smiled as he picked you up and brought you back to bed before preparing all of the necessities to take care of your cold.


	4. You meme so much to meme

**Saeyoung**  
Perhaps you shouldn't have tried to challenge saeyoung at a pun contest.

Perhaps you shouldn't have made the wrong choice and picked the ice bath challenge over the Cinnamon challenge as your punishment.

Because here you are, sitting on your bed in a big blanket, shivering. You could tell you must've worsened your, well, now it's a cold.

As the previous day was a headache and some sneezes. Now they felt like full on hard sneezes that left you grossed out and with a pounding drum going off in your head.

_**You felt utterly sick.** _

You sigh as you shiver and bury yourself under your covers before coming up with an idea.

Infect your husband.

You crawl out of your bed wearily and drag your blanket with you to saeyoung's room. In which you spot him typing away at some coding stuff.

You walk up to his back but halt as you breath in gasps before harshly sneezing and losing your footing from the dizziness of the sneeze.

Saeyoung is giggling as he turns around in his desk chair. "Haha, was that an attempt to pra--" he stops himself and frowns before quickly getting off of his chair to help you up.

"Oh my god! Are you alright!? Your face is pale...." He feels your forehead and audibly gasps. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my - okay, don't panic." He says as he picks you up and lays you on his bed before wrapping you in your own and his blankets.

He turns away and covers his mouth with his hand in thought. You hear him mumbling "...what do sick people need again? Buddha chips?? PhD pepper??? Memes????"

You chuckle at saeyoung's worry. "You should start with medicine." You recommend.

Saeyoung snaps his fingers like he just realized that's what you needed. "You're right! So smart!! I'll be right back, stay here.." he says before speed walking out of the room.

He soon returns with a bottle of medicine and a can of soda. He hands them to you before getting on the floor and reaching below his bed only to pull out a box of tissues.

You question why those tissues were under his bed.

"Huh? Oh, these? Uh, they're for when I - ah, sneeze. Yeah, gotta rub and clean up my sneezes when they happen. You know?" He said but you caught the light blush under his eyes.

He sets the box of tissues next to you before going back to his computers to type.

You watch him as one hand types on a red computer while the other hand types something else on a black computer.

You sneeze again and quickly pop open the tab to the soda. Tossing back a pill before chugging the fizzy bubbly drink.

You hum some song that was stuck in your head before laying down tiredly.

As you're close to passing out, you hear saeyoung stop his consistently fast typing and hear the shut of his computer lids.

You decide to look up, only to watch him move to the lights and turn them off before closing the door and walking to the other side of the bed.

That's when you feel him crawl into the bed and hug you while you're in a blanket burrito state.

"Sorry I made you do the challenge, I should've known it would make you sick.....sorry, I'm sorry....." He says quietly.

You feel him lay his head into your back and smile. "It's alright, saeyoung." You say reassuringly.

You hear saeyoung sigh. "I'm an idiot sometimes aren't I? I hope your cold isn't too painful. I - I love you, you're smart and strong so....you'll get through it..." He says.

You feel your heart be a bit faster at saeyoung's words.

"I have to finish that coding but....you're more important, so I'll stay by you're side and never leave until you tell me to." Saeyoung whispers against your back before leaning up to kiss the back of your head.

You feel yourself heat up and you snuggle into your blankets a bit more.

"Hehe! I can hear your heart beat!" You feel his arms hold you tighter and his head press again your back more.  
"I could listen to such a soothing sound for eternity...."

You smile and feel as if you don't even have a cold anymore before closing your eyes and falling asleep. Saeyoung falling asleep with you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any grammatical errors or sentencing mistakes. I do try my best to proofread before posting. I ask that you comment with tips on how I can write in this sort of style better. Thank you for reading.


End file.
